Persuasion
by Natasha38
Summary: Naruto is about to get kicked of the program so Kushina takes things into her own hands. Lemon


Kushina walked into Iruka's classroom. She was here because Naruto had got into trouble yet again and now Iruka was considering kicking him out of his class.

"Ah Kushina-san take a seat" Iruka said, gesturing to the seat opposite him.

Kushina took the seat and waited for him to speak. She watched his expression change and knew instantly that his mind had been made. He was going to kick Naruto off the program.

"Im sorry Kushina-san. Naruto is going off the program tomorrow" Iruka said solemnly.

"Please Iruka I beg you to reconsider. This is naruto's future career you are talking about" Kushina reasoned, trying to get him to reconsider.

"He's gone too far Kushina. Harming his own education is one thing but he's also damaging everyone else's education" Iruka replied.

"Please Iruka ill do anything. Please don't kick Naruto off" Kushina begged.

Iruka looked to be considering something. He looked Kushina up and down and blushed."Well maybe we can work something out"

Kushina was outraged. How dare he ask that of her. She hadnt let no one date her since Minato died let alone have sex. She instantly calmed herself, She was being selfish. This was about Naruto's career. It had to be done.

"Okay-"

Instantly Iruka's lips were upon hers. She closed her eyes as their mouths danced together. She felt her lower lips get warmer with every growing second. She felt his tongue prod against her lower lip and she opened her mouth instinctively.

Kushina felt his hands roam her body as they made out passionately. She moaned into the kiss when his hands began to rub her now very wet pussy.

"Your so wet Kushina" Iruka said.

"Don't say such things" Kushina replied embarrassingly but she knew he was right. She was turned on. She wanted this as much as he did.

"Take off your clothes" Iruka demanded.

Kushina blushed but obeyed. Finding her desire was much greater than her feelings of embarrassment. She slowly took off her clothes, teasing him as she acted sluttily for him. When the last bit of clothing hit the floor, she made her way towards him seductively. She pushed him into the chair and sat on his lap and began to grind on him. She could feel his hard on through his pants and found herself getting even wetter.

"Wow Kushina never knew you were so kinky" Iruka said huskily, finding it hard to control himself as he watched Kushina grind on him.

Kushina just smirked at him then began to undress him, stealing kisses as she did. Then she dived at his hot rod, taking it into her mouth. She began to suck on it hungrily, licking it up and down slowly.

"Oh Kushina that's so good" Iruka moaned.

Kushina smiled into her blowjob then began to suck harder and faster. The blowjob became more sloppier. The sound of her slurping made her more wet and she began to finger herself as she sucked him.

"Im going to-"

Kushina felt him blow his hot load straight into her mouth. She was surprised by the sheer amount but gulped it down greedily as she realised it tasted much better than she remembered.

"Oh my god that was so-"

Kushina interrupted Iruka by sucking on his now sensitive rod and began to lick it clean. She saw how he shivered and moaned while she licked up the remaining juices.

"Sorry it just tastes so good dattebane!" She explained.

Iruka then grabbed Kushina roughly and threw her into the wall and began to make out with her hornily as he positioned himself outside her pretty pink pussy.

"Oh that feels so good" Kushina moaned as she felt his rod tease her lower lips. The anticipation kept building and building. She couldn't imagine how much pleasure would be feeling when he finally thrusted inside her. Then she couldn't take it no more.

"Take me Iruka! Please fuck me!" Kushina half moaned, half begged.

"Ohhhh" Iruka moaned as he thrusted into her surprisingly tight pussy. He could feel her walls clamp down on him.

"Fuckk!" Kushina moaned as she orgasmed from just one thrust. Her body quivered and shivered as she gushed her nectar onto his cock.

"Already Kushina" Iruka mocked. "Im just getting started!"

Kushina moaned hotly as he began to thrust inside her. Pleasure filled her being ash she fucked her sons teacher in their classroom. She was so dirty. A slut. But she didn't care.

"MMmm that's soo good! More! More!" Kushina moaned as moved her hips in tandem with his. She grabbed his face and kissed him slopily, their tongues outside of their mouths as they entwined with each other.

"Kushina im about to cum" Iruka groaned.

Kushina just wrapped her legs around him and began kissing him harder. She began moaning uncotrolably as his thrusts became harder, faster and more erratic. She could feel her own orgasm near.

"Ohhhh" Iruka groaned, unleashing his load into her deep inside her with one last thrust.

Then it happened for her. Feeling his seed gush inside her had set her off and the result was ecstasy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body quivered. She came, hard and collapsed causing her to fall top of Iruka. She lay on top of him still feeling the effects of her orgasm.

"That was amazing" Kushina panted.

"Your mine now" Iruka told her which turned her on tremendously.

Kushina kissed him heatedly in the middle of the classroom, no longer caring about who might catch her. She then broke the kiss and began to go to work on his hard cock again, but not before saying one last thing.

"Im yours" Kushina said slutily.


End file.
